As Long As It Matters
by bitesorkisses
Summary: The Chaos Theory states that something as small as the flutter of a butterfly's wing can ultimately cause a typhoon halfway around the world. Harry Styles seemed to be in full agreement.
1. Reality Is Calling My Name

**Harry's POV.**

A sudden moment of clarity: a split second where everything changes. A brief moment when everything you wish to be - or wish for, - is materialized before your eyes. I had been feeling this way for quite a while now. I can't quite put my feelings into words, neither do I desire to, because that would involve quality time to sort them out. Time is of precious essence, and I had none left.

My expectations were through the roof, and I'd felt overly secure in this stage, standing before those whom were powerful enough to decide my fate. _I need this. _Those three words had been ringing in the back of my mind throughout my entire journey, ever since I'd first set foot in this stage, I knew I was meant for it.

The greatness and slight superiority I had been feeling at the pit of my stomach was a rush. I had found a way around those who hadn't believed in me initially, and now I had a few things to show for it. **My bandmates. **Undesired at first, but we complimented each other in a way beyond our own understanding. **An international fanbase**. Something I hadn't completely wrapped my mind around, yet. But most importantly, **the experience. **Knowing that I had been lucky enough to try something most people wouldn't have the courage, or means to, in the first place. _Everything felt so right._

Although, I was rather quick to realize that luck had nothing to do with my being here. As soon as the word I had dreaded most tonight escaped Dermot's lips, I knew nothing could ever compare to how incredibly wrong things were about to get. I knew it was all over. Surely, if you listened closely enough, you'd be able to hear the sound of my heart breaking.

_Rebecca._

Never have I hated a seven-lettered word so passionately in my life. My expression fell into one of despair, and all the greatness I had been feeling just a few minutes earlier had left my body completely, leaving me with teary green orbs and a sinking feeling. I could feel my mates tensing up behind me, Niall hanging his head down low, and allowing a disappointed look to take over his features. I hadn't fully wrapped my mind around the idea that this would be it, everything we've been working so hard for over the course of these past few months had just been cold-heartedly taken away from us, and there was nothing I - or my bandmates, for that matter - could do to change so.

Simon hadn't been expecting the public's decision, either. I could tell by the way he shook his head in a defeated manner, that he had believed in us much more than he had let on. I wanted desperately to comfort him, to apologize for letting him down, to do _something._ But I couldn't come up with anything useful, and so I stood there center-stage, with a dumbfounded frown upon my lips. Our mentor then shifted his weight back around, turning on his left heel and concentrating on the ground for a brief second before laying a supportive hand upon my shoulder. I did not have the heart to look him in the eyes, and so I followed in my mates' footsteps and made my way over to Rebecca, planting a supportive kiss upon her cheek.

"You've worked just as hard. Congratulations." I managed to whisper. I wasn't sure if she had fully accepted my compliments, seeing as my body had tensed up and my voice was undoubtedly trembling. "I mean it." I gave her a reassuring nod and in return received a knowing look. She understood that my congratulatory wishes were genuine and my body language was only an effect of the heartbreaking news I had just been told.

I was glad she understood.

After giving Rebecca our best wishes, Dermort hurried us back to the center of the stage; he had many questions and demanded answers that I did not have, so I remained quiet until we were dismissed. As we headed backstage Louis continued to behave as his regular self, but this time it wasn't amusing. As hard as he tried to deny it, he had been taken aback and was clearly disappointed: his eyes hinted so. I shook my head in disbelief, opening my mouth to tell him off for not taking this seriously and acting so immaturely, but I quickly refrained from doing so, seeing as not only was this his way of coping with things but as far as the X Factor was concerned, this would be One Direction's last moments together, and I would rather not spend them arguing with my best friend.


	2. Don't Rain On My Parade, London

**Blair's POV.**

Contrary to popular belief, I'm conviced that England's climate is ultimately set to match my moods. I had only been back to London for what seemed like under an hour, and loud thunder and heavy clouds had already threatened to inundate the English sky. So, if you've ever questioned the reasoning behind such gloomy forecasts, I'm surely to blame.

Although my home country's _lovely_ weather had been a crucial reason as to why I dreaded my trip back, it hadn't been the only one. I'd left so many loose ends and things undone since I had last set foot in this city, that it made me regret ever leaving it in the first place. _As if I had a choice._ Condradictorily enough, my childhood was one filled with happiness and friendships that I was certain I'd cherish for as long as I lived. I had loyal friends, and a completely normal upbringing - that is until my father got a job transfer to the United States.

I had dreaded moving there more than anything, but the fact that I was so young and undeniably angry that my parents had accepted the offer without even considering how brokenhearted it would leave me, made it into something much bigger than it should have been. It led me to shutting them out for quite a while, although I was well aware of how much I needed them. My parents hadn't been the only ones I had shut out. At first, I hadn't completely lost touch with anyone back home but my actions surely made it seem that way. I never called, although they were aware that I had the means to. I never even made an effort, mostly because aside from the initiating act that I had been the one to leave my friends behind, the sheer fact that they did not fight against my departure made me feet as if I could have been pushed aside by the people I loved most, and so I convinced myself that complete isolation would eventually lead to _forgetfulness_. I was in no way aiming for forgiveness.

I hoped they would forget about me.

I hoped with every fiber in my being, that if I continued hazing my friends, they would move on to someone better - and I'm sure that wouldn't be such a hard thing to do, - which then would allow me to move on as well, without feeling like a complete _bitch _for everything I had done. They did not deserve the pain I had inflicted upon them. No one did.

I had left in good terms with a few of them though, one lad in particular. He was my rock.

"Excuse me miss, are you thinking about moving the fuck out of my way anytime soon?" A tall man raised his voice to a frustrated shout before brushing past me in extreme hurry, snapping me out of my thoughts as he did so.

"Move along now, asshole." I muttered, allowing the curse to escape my lips and receiving a few disgusted looks in return. I shook my head in disbelief, quickly reaching over to pick up my belongings the man had just dropped to the ground. _Off to a lovely start, yeah, Blair?_

After discovering that my aunt's ride - whom lived an hour away from Holmes Chapel, where I would be staying, - had been delayed yet another hour due to extreme weather conditions, I decided to take a cab. I was rather dumbfounded to realize that my quick, yet necessary, lunch at the airport had left me with only about 10 pounds in my pocket, which I then decided would be best left alone in case of an emergency. It wouldn't be enough to get me home, anyway, seeing as the ride was considerably long.

Finally, I decided to wait.

I had been sitting in this exact spot for about 45 minutes, and I was running low on the short amount of patience I had left. Thankfully, as soon as I allowed an annoyed sigh to roll out of my freshly glossed lips, my phone buzzed with a new incoming text.

**I'm outside babe! So sorry for making you wait! :(xx **

Aunt Lea's text was my queue to leave this horrendous place, and for that I was extremely thankful. I laced my fingers around the handle of my suitcase and pulled it closely behind me as I walked towards the exit.

My vision strained slightly due to the unexpected brightness coming from just outside of the airport. I blinked vigorously, hoping to regain my proprer eyesight so that I could begin searching for my relative, later on finding it unecessary as Lea had already spotted me, and pulled me into the car in a hurry.

"Aw, no, you'll get all wet, don't just stand there silly!" She wined whilst closing the passenger door and hurrying round back to set away my luggage. I laughed at how worried she was acting towards me. I wasn't a child anymore, I was fully aware that I'd be prone to get a little wet if I deliberately stood out in the rain, but I allowed her to "baby" me for the short while she had me in her presence. I had missed her.

"How've you been darling? How's America? How's your mum, dad? Tell me everything." She urged on shortly after seating back down beside me, locking in her seatbelt.

"Things in America were great, beyond that, actually." The corner of my lips rose into a smile, causing Aunt Lea to raise one of her brows in alarm. I gave her a reassuring nod. "I promise to tell you _everything_, Lee. Just assure me things will be alright here. Tell me everything will be okay."

She averted her eyes back to the road and sighed softly, removing one of her hands from the wheel to place above my own. She couldn't assure me any of that, and **I**was the exact reason why.


	3. Tommo's Bum Of Fun

**Harry's POV.**

_This isn't the end for you, boys. Mark my words._

That sentence had been playing in loops until it was madness in my head. Simon had reassured us of our talent and had agreed to signing us a record deal under a few conditions. One of them being _bonding_. He had been astonished at our lack of consideration for each other after we got voted off the show, and to be quite frank, so were we. I had gone off on Louis, as hard as I tried to refrain from doing so, it happened. All was forgiven now, thankfully, seeing as he had understood that my actions were completely out of character because I was angry that _our_ talent hadn't been given the recognition it deserved. Finally, we all agreed to Simon's terms and I was beyond glad to be given another opportunity to do the thing I loved most in life.

"We could all stay at my house, build a campfire?" I offered wholeheartedly.

"Tell stories 'round it, and sing campfire songs." Niall urged on, his heavy Irish accent being quite audible as he expressed his excitement. He began nodding his head in complete agreement.

"I'm in." Said Liam, mimicking Niall's constant nodding.

"Sounds like a blaaaaaaaast." Louis called out, dragging his A's overdramatically as he made his way up to me, lacing his arms around my waist and giving me a hard squeeze.

"We'll leave first thing tomorrow morning, yeah?" I asked, shaking myself off of my _homosexual lover's _grip, not expecting any sort of answer. "We could all go out tonight, though. Have some drinks, maybe?"

"Except you, you're not allowed yet, 17 year old _baby_." Zayn shot me an amused look, one of his eyesbrows rising as a result of my next gesture. _I had given him the finger._

"When has that ever stopped him before?" Niall spoke up, defending my honour. Thank the Gods for the beer-drinking Irishmen. Zayn met the blonde's gaze, narrowing his chocolate orbs down to his oceanic ones, disapprovingly. Niall offered the boy an apologetic shrug, but made no effort on changing his perspective on things.

"Fine, if you're not up to it, we could start packing and get on the road. It's only a two hour drive to Holmes, anyway." I ached one of my brows suggestively. The weather had settled into a fine drizzle and not many people were on the road at around this time, so I had figured the trip would run smoothly.

"We're already packed from the house, we could just do a quick clean up and go." Liam spoke, his eyes connecting to the ground at the mention of the competition, but he quickly recomposed himself and puckered his lips into a small smile. "I don't see why not."

"Yeah, we don't even have much planned for tonight. That should be excellent." Louis urged on and Niall averted his eyes to him, his expression turning into an uneasy one due to the sudden change of plans. He had said something about meeting up with one of his mates that happened to live in the nearby area, but I hadn't thought of it as an obstacle because he has always been so easily persuaded.

"Your lad could come round after, yeah?" Zayn turned to face him, his gaze almost hopeful as he did so. Niall allowed a sharp sigh to roll from his lips but as earlier predicted, he gave in to the idea of my mum's wonderful bonfire snacks. Shortly after we were all in agreeent, he shot his lad a quick text asking him to stop round next weekend and we all parted our separate ways to finish up packing.

"Are we ready?" I shouted out, pulling my duffelbag over one of my broad shoulders as I made my way down the narrow staircase.

"Roadtrip time, boys!" Louis brushed past me in a hurry, jumping right over the remaining few steps and rushing towards the door. He wiggled his bum at me before pulling his stripped hoodie over his lush head of hair. I allowed myself a laugh and quickly fished my iPhone from my backpocket, hoping I'd have enough time to capture this _precious_ moment.

Luckily enough, his bum was sticking right at me for quite a long time.

A tiny snort emerged from the back of my throat as my fingers worked in precision to load _Twitter_ as quickly as possible. Twitter has been a great way to stay connected with our fanbase - as a matter of fact, it's enlarged it quite a bit. I haven't had much time to check in lately though, seeing as we had been working extra hard due to the xFactor finals and the excessive rehearsals hadn't left me much time to chat, although, Liam has had his ways. He's managed to keep our fans up-to-date with everything _One Direction_ and they were extremely thankful for it.

**Roadtrip time! Can you tell Lou is excited? ;) Xxx**

I attached the picture of him wiggling his bum in midair, knowing how _appreciative_ the fans would be for my kind gesture.

**Let the fun begin! Xx**


	4. Holmes Chapel

**Blair's POV.**

"You sure you don't need anything else?" Lea's voice rung all the way from the kitchen. She'd kept the house exactly the way we'd left it and in some ways more than others, I was glad it had been her taking care of it, and not a randomer my dad had payed to check in a few times a month.

"Actually, I haven't got any money left and I'm quite hungry.." I laughed shamefully, my cheeks turning a brighter shade of red as I did so.

"Say no more, babe." She said, fishing a leather wallet from her bag before placing a fair amount of cash in my hands. "Converting money into our currency is a pain in the arse, yeah? Take care of yourself while I'm gone."

"I will." I nodded, a reassuring smile rising with both corners of my lips as I took her hand and swiftly enveloped her in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry I can't stay any longer. I've got my own little lads to look after. Come round soon, yeah? I'll be expecting." Her oceanic gaze met my own, and held it for quite a while. I knew then, I wouldn't be getting out of this easily and so I ageed to visit her in a week or two.

"Just as soon as I get settled, _mum_." She allowed a loud laugh to roll from her glossy lips before connecting them to my cheek. I directed her towards the door and held it open until she brushed past my shoulders, wiggling her dainty fingers in a slight wave.

"Oh- Wait!" She shouted, earning an extremely confused expression from me as she hunched over and dove her hands into her bag once again. "Found this on your steps earlier. Make an effort to go, please?" She handed me a small envelope with sparkly writing embroidered on the front and quickly hurried off into her car before calling out a high pitched "Goodbye" and heading down the empty road.

_What the fuck is this? _I was hesitant as I opened the envelope, seeing as I had only been back for a couple of hours, whom could have possibly known I'd be here? And why would they ever invite me anywhere after I'd left the country and completely ignored their attempts of reaching me for over _years_? I sighed in frustration, tearing at the evelope's corners and finally getting the invitation out.

It was just a regular house-party invitation. It stated that their _prom _would be coming up shortly and due to the preparations and upcoming final exams, it suggested a lot of stress had been inflicted upon the student body. _Right, let's get wasted beyond belief, in sheer hopes of passing this grade year because actually sitting down with a book for a half hour involves a life sized brain. Okay, seems reasonable._ I had been close to ripping the paper to shreds and selling myself over to the couch and a peaceful slumber, when a few words caught my eye. They hadn't been embroidered with the rest of the card, but rather written in with pen, in a quite feminine handwritting.

**PS: Won't want to miss this, **_**new girl. **_**XxX **

_New girl. _New Girl? Could this possibly mean that whoever it was that had sent this invitation was completely oblvious as to who they were sending it to? Maybe they were just being neighbourly. A spark of hope filled my heart, and suddenly, I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that _maybe_ just maybe I could get away with no questions asked for at the very least, tonight. I certainly hoped this was the case.

A few hours had passed since I had decided to check out the party, and I'd been spending them sitting in the midst of all my clothes. They were all piled up in little clumps around the hardwoord floorings of my bedroom and I was _so_ close to giving up on the entire concept of it. I had nearly taken back the money Lea had given me to buy food and actually used it for its initial purpose, - rather then eating at the party, and using it to hale me a car or something of the sort, in case of emergencies - when suddenly, my phone begin to buzz, causing me to shift my weight uncomfortably.

**New Message: **Aunt Lea

**Don't even think about not going. Extra money on your bedside table in case you have nothing to wear. Life saver? I am aware. Have fun! .Xxx**

I laughed briefly, glancing over my shoulder and stopping short at the small dresser beside my king sized bed, where a few folded bills lied on top.

**You're unbelieavable... :L Xxx**

Shortly after I had decided to go along with things the _Lea Winter_ way, I typed her a proper thank-you, not only for the money but for looking after me and the house while mum and dad were away. I hadn't been sure if she fully understood how much it meant to me.

"Guess I'm going shopping." I sighed, gathering my belongings and stuffing the money away into my pocketbook. I hadn't even bothered with cleaning up my clothes off the floor, _no one would come in here anyway,_ not as far as I was concerned. I made my way down the small flight of stairs, locking the front door to the house before throwing the keys into my bag and shutting the door behind me.

What if things had changed? I hadn't been in this neighbourhood or let alone this country, in over seven years, things bound to change right? Shops, commeical centres.. I just hope I'd find _somewhere_ near by with decent enough clothing to get me through the night. I took my iPhone in hands, quickly working my way into my twitter account.

**Anyone know any shops 'round holmes chapel? Never felt so out of place.. Can't believe this was my home once.. :( x**

Strangely enough, I'd gotten a few mentions back rather quickly, and they all pretty much stated the same things.

**LiamsWifeeex: BlairWinter you're from Holmes? wish i was you, if you happen to bump into my boys say hi for me, will you! ;)xxx**

**1Derpful: BlairWinter lol if I were in holmes chapel right now... you don't even know! xx **

**LouisLikesCarrots: BlairWinter i wish i was from holmes.. X**

_What's so special about Holmes Chapel 'round this time of year? What are these girls even on about? _My thoughts were interrupted by a loud noise coming from my right, causing me to drop my smartphone straight to the pavement. _Fuck._ A large car with tinted windows had honked in my direction and I'd just then realized I had been walking in the middle of the street, and had untilmately stopped short every time I typed something in. I couldn't quite make out who was in the vehicle, and even if the tinted glass was to magically disappear before my eyes, I'd be too much of a "foreigner" to know who they were. I could tell it was more than one person though, boys, judging by their laughter and the loud music blasting through the windows. _Pricks._

I frowned, picking my phone up from the ground and shooting the driver an annoyed look. I then waved the phone in his direction, making sure he was aware of the demage he'd caused. Although I was well aware of the fact that I was pretty much to blame for absentmindedly texting in the middle of the road, _this was a brand new phone, for fuck's sake_.


	5. I Was Enchanted To Meet You

**Niall's POV.**

A slim sillouette looking slightly out of place had caught my attention as Louis headed down a minor road a few blocks short from Harry's house. She stood dead centre on the street with her eyes fixated upon what seemed to me like a smartphone, she was completely unaware of her surroundings, and I could tell by the way she was dressed that she hadn't been fully prepared for England's climate. _Had she not known better? Maybe she was a foreigner. _

"She's fit."

"What was that, mate?" Louis averted his eyes from the road in order to glance towards me in pure curiosity. I had wondered why he still drove at the same rate. _Had he not spotted the girl? _A sudden wave of panic rushed throughout my entire body, stopping piercingly cold at its extremeties.

"Lou, STOP!" I couldn't necessarily think my future actions through properly, seeing as I had only been left with a few seconds to spare the girl's life. I wasn't sure if warning Louis about the bystander would leave him enough time to calculate things, either, and so I inched closer to him and took the steering wheel in hands, taking the liberty to sound the car's horn repeatedly before speaking up in an angered tone. "Hit the breaks, man! Louis! NOW!"

He laughed.

_He laughed._

"Why on Earth are you laughing?" My tone was suddenly raised into a shout. A person's life was at risk and he was _laughing._ We had all acknowledged the boy's immaturity as soon as we'd met, but this was going way too far. "What the fuck, man, stop the fucking car!" My Irish accent flourished as my voice raised an octave higher, which only incouraged his laughing fit further.

"Niall, the car's stopped." He stated simply. "She's fine." _Excuse me?_

"What?" I drew my eyebrows together in plain confusion, cocking my head forward to a slight angle before glancing around the car. My yelling had woken up Liam, whom was seemingly just as confused as I was. _When had Louis found time to stop the car? I don't understand? Gladly he did though, I couldn't have lived with myself if he'd ran her over. _All my thoughts had jumbled up in my mind and everything was so overhelmingly confusing, I wish it would all just stop. _All I wanted to do then was apologize to the girl, although, how incredibly stupid do you have to be to stand in the middle of the road, and pay no attention whatsoever to your surroundings? _

At least now I had understood the reasoning behind Louis' laughing fit. He wasn't _completely_ immature after all, he'd apprently made great use of his brain and **common sense**. As well as an emergency break.

I fell into laughter as well, and the boy's eyes light up with the sudden realization that my actions had just finally sunk in. _I've just panicked and nearly attacked my bestfriend, urging him to stop driving a parked car. _

"What complete idiots.." Liam mumbled into his small pillow, completely unaware of what had just gone down. His eyes drooped closed and he fell back into a light sleep. Louis and I's laughter had remained unphased by his remarks, and stayed constant for a few more seconds until I was forced to break it due to a loud crashing sound coming from my right window.

"What in the world? Louis asked increduously.

The girl had stomped her way over to our vehicle and connected her dainty hands to the tinted window in an unexpectedly forceful manner. I urged Louis to switch the radio off and earned a rather concerned look. My blue gaze met his in a pleading gesture, and suddenly, what I had muttered earlier on in the conversation became crystal clear to him. _She's fit._ I offered the boy a sly smirk before rolling down the windows and fixating my eyes upon the girl's piercing stare.

"You know, before you two _morons _came along not only was I late, undeniably cold and desperately disoriented directions wise, but at the very least I still had internet access." She spat, her high pitched voice raising an octave higher each time she wiggled her index finger before my face. "Now I am lost, late, cold _and_ phoneless. I swear you two-"

Her ranting had been interrupted by a concerned look from Louis. I finally met his gaze and shot him a pleading look, practically _begging_ him to disappear.

"Take it outside. I'll take them home, you can meet us there. Enjoy the walk." He spoke in a hushed tone, before directing his words to the angry girl. "Lovely to have met you, so sorry for almost running you over, and although I'm sure you're a lovely girl I would not want to wake up these lads right this moment seeing as each of them is in a poorer mood than the others, and your yelling isn't much help. You might want a coat, love." He said, reaching under _my_ seat and handing her one of my jumpers.

"Bye, now."

Next I knew, he had unlocked the doors and shoved me right out, - which had undoubtedly been what I wanted, _to be alone with her_, but he surely could have played it a bit more nicely. - His actions ultimately left the both of us standing in the middle of the same road she had just almost been killed on.

By two fifths of one direction.

A frown had settled upon the girl's lush lips and she wasted absolutely no time in shoving the jumper back into my arms. I sighed, opening my lips to speak a heartfelt apology, but was caught off guardas she quickly regreted her actions and took the jumper back into her own hands, slipping it over her head and cuddling her arms across her chest. I offered her a confused look, one of my brows being arched highly.

"You said you were lost, yeah?" She began to shake her head no, but went back on her actions again. I had just realized she sported a local accent, which ruled out my earlier theory about her place of birth. _Maybe she had just moved back recently? _

"Alright? Look, I'm honestly sorry for what's just happened. I feel terrible about it, yeah? And I'll take you wherever you please to make up for it." I nodded and held her gaze to my own, a glimmer of hope sparkled in my bright blue eyes as I did so.

"Buy me a new phone while you're at it, will you?" She replied. "I've got somewhere to be, got nothing to wear, and absolutely no idea **anymore** as to where the shopping centre might be located. Although, I'm not exactly sure you'll be of much use to me."

"And why would I not?" I asked offensively, cracking a tiny smile out of her earlier frown. She had smiled at me. I'd certainly take this as the initiative step.

"You speak like a leprechaun."

"I am absolutely offended, miss. You'd be happy to know that I am familiar with the area. Infact, I've come 'round here just a month back, yeah? I'm well aware of my surroundings. Unlike you, of course.." I allowed a smirk to flourish upon my lips as my final words slipped out. Still, I had kept my left brow at a high point as I awaited for yet another witty remark.

"Sorry for being a tad rude, then, just a bit of an after shock. Been through some rather traumatic experiences lately.." Sarcasm dripped from her every word as she offered me a smirk of her own. "You're partly to blame."

"I was just an innocent bystander!" I prostested, spreading my arms out to the heavens in an overly dramatic manner.

"Not in the court's eyes. You'd be incriminated as an accomplice." She stated matter-of-factly, thinning her lips into a small line to keep away the slightest hint of a smile.

"Please, woman, _just let it go!_" I whined.

"No, Jack, I won't let go. I promise." She placed her hand in mine and puckered her lips into a faux pout. _She's absolutely mad. _I locked my gaze down to hers momentarily, taking in every aspect of her beautiful green obs. I suddenly realized what this must have looked like to anyone on the outside, - papparazzi, mostly - and dropped our hands apart, busying my own into fixing my hood over my head.

She looked at me, sporting a puzzled expression.

"Should I be worried?" She blurred out, not giving me anytime to question her thoughts. "I mean, you nearly kill me.." I raised my index finger almost instantaneously and wiggled it before her face, mimicking her earlier gestures as if warning her not to mention that inccident again. "..which leaves me with a broken phone, let's say isolated from contacting the police, and now your partner in crime's left me alone with an Irish man in a hood, as if he were ashamed to be seen with me. Which would make complete sense if he wished to keep his identity a secret.. Are you a rapist, yeah? Is that it? Or just ashamed to be seen with me, as earlier predicted?"

_Was she serious? _What an active imagination on this one. It was almost frightening, although, intrigingly refreshing. She clearly wasn't aware of the well known public persona I was growing into and although this has been far from a normal conversation, she made _me _feel as if I were normal. I rarely ever get this feeling anymore.

"None of the above, love. It's getting quite cold out." I lied, hoping it'd be believable enough to please her curiosity. A change of subject was in great need and by now I was well aware that _she would not let this go _on her own. And so I took the initiative myself.

"I don't believe I got your name.."

"Rose, Rose Dawson." She averted her gaze to the ground for a quick moment, before offering me a reassuring smile. _Cheeky._

"We're married now, yeah?"

"Back when you were alive, yeah. Think you drowned, love." A sly smirk toyed along her lips as she finished her sentence. "I was just a bit selfish with that wooden board, surely we both know you could've fit perfectly.."

"Guess today's events were just a bit of karma coming back to bite you in the arse, then."

"That certainly mustn't be the correct way to treat your wife. Keep an eye out for the profanities, Mr Dawson."

"Seems like the right way to me, Mrs Dawson, seeing as nowadays I am completely oblivious as to what my beloved lady's out and abouts are. Tonight would be a perfect example.."

"A party." She nodded, allowing a brief laugh to emerge from the back of her throat, seemingly breaking character as she did so. "And I've just now settled home, which is why we're going dress shopping. I wasn't expecting an invitation."

"You've just settled?" I asked curiously, glad to know that she could hold a serious conversation when needed.

"Born here, moved to America at a very young age. And now I'm back."

"I'm glad you are." These words rushed past my lips before I had given them permission to. They had finally caught her full attention though, and so I allowed them to continue flowing smoothly. "I'm also glad karma's finally decided to bite you in the arse, bringing my mate and I so incredibly close to killing you."

"Oh?" She bored her eyes into mine, an incredulous expression taking over her features as every word leaving my lips began to slowly sink in.

"I'm glad, though, because if that hadn't happened I wouldn't have had the oportunity to speak to anyone as amazing as you." She seemed to be taken aback by my compliments, and for a split second I considered apologizing for stepping out of my boundaries - as if I had any, I had literally _just_ met her - and walking back to Harry's house, but something kept me from doing so. I felt the need to know more about her, to go along with her insanities, and maybe even befriend her. Maybe even go further than that.

She extended one of her hands towards me in a shy manner, causing a smile to cuve my lips upwards. Her slightly reddened cheeks added on to the awkwardness of her gesture, which had only made an appearance after I had complimented her. She had once seemed so confident and witty - undoubtedly she was - but now, with her large green eyes fixated upon mine, and her lower lip rolled into her mouth in a hesitant manner, she looked like the most vulnerable person to ever walk this Earth.

The sleeves of my white Jack Wills jumper engulfed her small hands, and her figure was so petite, it looked as if the coat was about to swallow her whole. I took her hand into my own and gently rolled her sleeve upwards, which allowed me a bit more of skin to place a kiss on.

"I'm Niall." I followed through with my initial plans and planted my lips upon the back of her hand. I offered her a genuine smile before speaking up again. "Niall Horan."

"Blair Winters."


End file.
